Battle Code
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Millions are at stake. Yumi Ishiyama is the only one who can end the destruction of society. Her life spiraled into chaos and she won't let the world spiral into it. With so little time and so many at stake, can Yumi and the former Warriors clear Yumi's name while stopping WW3? The Future Is Bleak. Warning: Character Deaths, Language, Intense Violence and Suspense, etc.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue- Part 1

December 19th, 2016

Paris, France- Europe

7:00 PM

At night, the moon was full. The snow slowly drifted down to the ground as the roads and sidewalks began to freeze. The frozen steel poles of the street lights and signs began to thicken as the snow continued to fall. Lights peered from inside the buildings, the bright yellow light illuminating the darkness outside. Traffic was high around the center of the city, but, it was light outside of the center of Paris. The peace and quiet began to settle in on the city as the calm, cold winds of the winter night blew.

As the peace continued, however, the sound of police sirens broke the beautiful silence. They echoed across the city as the police cars themselves sped down the street. Covered with some ice and snow, they burned rubber down the streets, trying to make their way through the cold streets of Paris. The moonlight reflected off of the cars as they continued to speed down the street, the police lights lighting up the darkness around them. The blue lights of the police sirens gathered attention from the people walking in the middle of the night and those at the windows.

Down the street from a city metro tunnel, a dark figure sprinted down the sidewalk. The skinny, tall figure breathed rapidly and heavily as she sprinted for the metro entrance. The police sirens could be heard in the distance as the winds lightly blew, small snow flakes drifting down onto the cold, icy ground. Cars drove by slowly as she continued to run for the metro entrance. She then reached the metro tunnel entrance, then sprinting down the steps into the tunnels. The bright white light beemed down onto the floor and onto those who entered the tunnels.

The young woman ran into the tunnels, then stopping to see a train preparing to leave. The young woman's long sleeve was covered with small snow flakes, which started to melt. Her hair was messy and untidy. Her black jeans were also covered in white snow and her combat boots were as black as the night. She then waited for the train to reveal its rear door. The subway train slowly left the platform, the train then exposing its rear door, the red lights on the rear shining. She took a deep breath and sprinted for the door, the train gaining a slight lead over her. The train then started to speed up as the woman followed in behind. As the train was about to leave the platform, she leaped from the platform, reaching out for the handles on the back. She wrapped her left hand around the first handle next to the door. She hung there with her left hand as the train continued to speed down the tunnels, the lights quickly passing by as the train gained speed. The woman then grabbed the handle with her right hand and then tried to open the rear door. The door then swung open, the air blowing by the woman as she leaped into the train, then closing the rear door.

Outside, she could her the train's wheels pick up speed as the tunnels outside the train scrolled as fast as a cartoon's background. The lights inside the train were slightly dim, some blinking as the the light reflected from the solid flooring of the train cars. The Japanese woman looked around the train car, then proceeded into the next train car. She took out a pistol that was nestled in her right pocket, a fresh clip of 9mm bullets freshly loaded into the 9mm Berreta. She removed the safety from the pistol and then brought it up to aim down the train car. The woman went around the corner into the next train car, then crouching down to crawl under the junk that was put there. She slid under the metal tubes and chairs that some what barricaded the hall and then continued down the train car. As she went down the train car, the door swung open, a masked man with a green heavy jacket entering the train car. His black ski mask concealed his identity and an AK-47 was strapped over his shoulder. He whistled to himself as he closed the door behind him, facing the opposite way. As he closed the door, the woman approached the man, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

He smacked her arms as she chocked the heavy jacket-clad man, who struggled to breath. The woman continued to apply pressure on the man's neck, who gasped and gasped for air as he tried to yell for help. After only fifteen seconds, the man went limp and lifeless. The woman tossed the ski-masked man aside, then grabbing his AK-47 and searched for clips. She placed two full clips in her left pocket, as her pistol was in the right pocket. She then entered the next train car, cautiously walking towards another corner leading into another section of the subway train. As she approached the corner, another ski-masked man jumped out from the corner, bashing the AK out of the woman's hands and shoved the knife close to her face. The woman grabbed the hand holding the knife and held her left hand that grabbed the wrist. She then kneed the man in the groin and slapped the knife out of the man's hand, then kicking him in the head. The man grunted as she continued to kick him in the head, until she whipped out her 9mm and shot the man in between the eyes. Blood gushed from the hole like a river and flowed onto the floor. She then picked her AK up from the floor and continued down the train. As she approached the door leading into the other section of the train, a man wielding a shotgun popped up from behind the door, the woman then tacking cover away from the door. The window of the door then shattered as the shotgun fired, its projectile smashing through the window, glass raining down onto the floor.

She took a deep breath and then popped out from cover, then pulling the trigger on her Berretta. The bullet zoomed through the air, passing through the man's head. Blood rained down onto the floor, spattering onto the wall and the shotgun that fell to the floor. The shell rolled slowly on the floor as the lump body laid motionless next to the chrome shotgun, which was an M1014 close quarters shotgun. She tossed the AK aside and picked up the shotgun. She then proceeded through the train. The next train car she entered was filled with containers that had wires connecting to each other. A beeping sound could be heard from each of the containers. Over the intercom was a woman's voice. The woman's voice was soft, yet threatening. Her voice was dark and vile.

"They will pay for their mistakes." the woman's voice said over the intercom. "The _FOOLS _will be consumed by the fires that raged within our hearts. They will see what happens when they betray the Phoenix." The Japanese woman rolled her eyes and then kicked the door open. The door swung wide open, then revealing another ski masked facing the opposite direction. As she aimed the gun at the man, a woman wearing a black jacket and a ski hat and black gloves shoved the shotgun out from the Japanese woman's hands. The woman wearing the black leather jacket grabbed a hold of the Japanese woman, the gun aimed at her head. The ski masked man approached the two and then looked at the woman who held the Japanese woman hostage.

"Do it." the woman said in a low voice. The man lifted up the bottom part of the black long sleeve. The woman in the leather jacket then lifted up the sweater with her free hand, up to the point where the man could see the bottom of her black bra. Near the bottom of the bra was a large stitch which was red. The man laughed vilely as he raised his fist in the air.

"I'm going to enjoy this." the woman in the black jacket said, the man then punching the Japanese woman repeatedly on the stitch near her right breast. The Japanese woman grunted loudly in pain as she tried to avoid to scream in pain. A tear fell down her cheek. Then, another punch landed on her stitch, another tear running down her cheeks. Then another. Punch after punch was landed on the stitch. Then, one last punch was landed. The woman in the leather jacket then tossed the Japanese woman onto the floor on her face, the barrel of her gun shoved on the back of her skull. The .44 Magnum gistlened in the light as the woman in the black leather jacket held the Japanese woman down onto the floor.

"You failed, Yumi Ishiyama." The woman in the leather jacket flipped Yumi over and then whipped her with the handle of the .44, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue- Part 2: Interrogation

9 Hours Earlier

December 19th, 2016

Paris, France- Europe

Classified Building- Near Downtown

In a dim lit room sat Yumi Ishiyama, her hand hand-cuffed to the steel table leg holding up the metal table in the center of the dim lit room. The windows ahead were slightly open, except for the blinds that were slightly open and closed. A still, white ceiling light sat still over the steel table and Yumi. The door behind her was also steel. The clip board to the right was filled with documents, maps, and photos of people. A photo of Yumi was on top of a wrinkled document with small numbers written on the bottom right of the paper.

Documents were also littered on the table below the clip board. A small map of London and Paris was on top of the documents with certain areas circled in red. Some of the documents had lines of black over certain sentences and words to hide some information that was classified. The black pen over one of the documents rolled slightly black and forth as the air conditioner quietly blew in cold and comforting air. The clock on the right wall ticked and ticked as time flew by. She tapped on the table with her free left hand as she waited for who ever was to enter the room. As the silence grew intensely, the door opened, with a two women entering the room. One of the woman, wearing a blue jacket with long, blonde hair, approached Yumi's right hand with the handcuff key, inserting it into the key lock and twisting it, the pair of hand-cuffs falling onto the floor.

"Is that better?" the young, blonde asked, walking and leaning against the wall next to the table near the bulletin board.

"Yeah. It is." Yumi replied, checking her right wrist. "So, who are you guys anyway? Government?" The other girl, wearing a white snow jacket with black gloves and red lip stick, approached the table and pulled a metal chair from the table, pulling it back with a vanilla folder full of papers.

"Good morning, Corporal Ishiyama." the woman across of Yumi said, throwing the folder down in front of her. "I understand you're in a tight situation."

"Yeah, but, how did you..." The woman across from Yumi stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

"I got a call from the Government and from the US Government saying that there is someone I need to talk to." the woman saidm taking off her black gloves. "And, here's the catch. She knows about two terror plots in London and in Paris and she also knows who's behind it. And, the best part of it is, she says that the Paris plot is going to happen today." Yumi nodded.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Yumi asked the two mysterious women. The blonde woman crossed her arms while the black haired woman cleared her throat and un-buttoned the top part of her jacket.

"I'm Agent Kelly Wong of a secret government agency and this is my partner, Ellie Masterson." the woman explained. The black haired woman was Kelly and the blonde was Ellie, who were both agents. "But, no more introductions are needed." Kelly sat down on the chair across from Yumi, who looked at Kelly in the eyes, nervous about what questions they might ask her. Ellie approached the table, standing near Yumi. She then looked to Kelly.

"Kell, we're wasting our time." Ellie said to Kelly, who looked up to her. "She does not know what we want to know. Besides, she's just going to cover her own ass anyway." Kelly looked up at Ellie, eyeing her.

"We're on the clock, Ellie." Kelly told her. "I'm pursuing this lead."

Ellie, who looked at the clock, dug a picture out of her left pocket, then slapped it on the table. Yumi looked down at the photo, which was a picture of a woman with a scar running down her left eye. Her young face showed her age. It was like she was as old as Yumi. The black jacket she wore was as black as the night and the white tank top under it was slightly dirty and wrinkled. Her red lips were smooth and her face was as still as stone.

"Do you know this woman, Yumi?" Kelly asked her, tapping her finger twice on the photo as Ellie stood behind her.

Yumi looked up at Kelly.

"Yeah, I know her." Yumi replied. "That's Shade."

Ellie walked over to the table under the bulletin board and grabbed a document with Yumi's photo clipped to it. Ellie handed it over to Kelly, who carefully took it and read it.

"It says, Yumi, that you're just a police officer with the PPD." Kelly said to Yumi. "It also says you were assigned to patrol a neighborhood next to the Seine River."

"That's right." Yumi replied. "Me and my partner were assigned to this neighborhood."

"Now, your first real case of action was on June 6th, 2016, at nine in the morning, is that correct?" Kelly asked Yumi.

"Yeah." Yumi replied to Kelly. "We heard a report of armed gunmen at a bank near the area. They radioed it and told all available units to stop the gunmen." Kelly slightly smiled as she listened to Yumi's story. Ellie stood behind Yumi to listen as well as Kelly sat in anticipation to hear the story.

"Okay." Kelly said, interested. "I'm listening." Yumi closed her eyes to remember June 6th, 2016, where she encountered her first taste of action in the PPD.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Patrol Route

June 6th, 2016- Six Months Ago

8:45 AM- France, Europe- Near Seine River

Paris Police Department- Unit 412

The bright, illuminating sunlight shined above the peaceful city of Paris, the early morning birds just waking up from their slumber. Their singing filled the air as they flew overhead, their children follow the mother bird as they soared into the air. The clouds above slowly moved across the sky passed the sun. The early morning wind blew softly as some of the leaves from the trees along the empty streets of Paris.

At the Police Department building, it was slightly busier in the morning. The Police cars were parked neatly along the street as the officers themselves were inside the building, drinking their daily morning coffee. Some officers were at their desks and other officers were hanging out at the lobby or where ever they wanted. Eight in the morning was a great time for officers to blow off steam by drinking coffee and relaxing before they have to do their jobs near noon.

Yumi and her partner were at the local coffee shop near the Seine River, their car parked in the front. The shop was nearly empty, save for two people and Yumi and her partner, Rick Snyder. Rick Snyder was her partner ever since she joined the Police Department and they have been best friends. Rick met Yumi's friends before after she introduced them to him. Rick, Ulrich, and Odd usually have their 'Boy's Night' every week. But, after Ulrich had been deployed to the Middle East and Odd had accepted to perform around France with his band, 'Skid Boys', Yumi and Rick hung out a lot more often. Aelita was still in the city as well, often called to hang out with them on weekends when Yumi and Rick weren't working or weren't on shifts.

The bright sunlight peered through the wide, glass windows of the coffee shop, the birds chirping and flying overhead above the city. Both of their sleeves were rolled up and there coffee was hot and comforting. Yumi's smooth hair dangled beside her head, neatly fixed after a warm, soothing shower at her home downtown.

"Wonder why we have to work a little earlier than the others." Rick said, sipping his hot, soothing french vanilla coffee. Yumi smiled.

"Well, I think the chief thinks we're special." Yumi replied. After sipping on his coffee, Rick laughed.

"In what way?" Rick asked, laughing slightly.

"In a nice, friendly way, Rick." Yumi replied, smiling. "In what way did you think I meant?"

"Well, not to be a little bit rude, but..." Rick's radio transmitted a message in the middle of his sentence.

"All available units in the area near the Seine River, please respond to a call about armed men at the local bank." a woman back at the station said. Rick rolled his eyes and responded to the call.

"Will do." Rick replied, smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Ricky?" Yumi asked.

"Probably some idiotic kids again." Ricky replied to Yumi. "But, we'll check on it anyway to give them a good show."

"Alright then." Yumi replied, getting up from her seat. "Let's go get 'em, Ricky."

"Alrighty then." Rick replied. "But, I'm drivin'." Both of them left the coffee shop with their coffees still in hand. The approached their parked Police car, with the keys in Rick's left hand.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Yumi questioned Rick, giggling afterwards.

"Well, first of all, I have shades with me, so that makes me AND you look cool... sorta." Rick replied. "And, second of all, I just want to drive."

"What if I WANT to drive?" Yumi asked, opening the car's passenger door and sitting in the cold, grey seat and then closing the door. Rick sighed and then stepped into the car. He set his coffee next to Yumi's in the cup holder on the side and then closed the door, then buckling in his seat belt at the same time as Yumi. He then licked his lips.

"Well, I don't think your needs apply to me." Rick joked. Then, the radio broadcasted another transmission, coming from another Police unit near the bank in the area.

"Hey, Ricky, you better come down here." the woman officer said over the radio with a worried voice.

"What is it, Charllote?" Rick asked over the radio.

"I'm gettin' some mad creep-out vibes over here." Charllote replied, the young woman sounding like there is an overwhelming silence, which there was.

"What'd you mean, Charl?" Rick asked.

"I yelled at the bank over a dozen times and nobody is responding." Charllote replied. "Want me to throw a pastry or croissant at the front or somethin'?" Rick laughed over the radio.

"Nah, we'll be right there." Rick replied, laughing with Yumi. Charllote giggled. "Just sit tight."

"Roger, roger." Charllote replied. "But, I liked my first idea. I was getting sick of my croissant anyway."

"Maybe I can have it after I give you hand." Rick joked.

"Oh, you're a life saver." Charllote replied, then hanging up the radio. Rick twisted the key in the ignition and then planted his foot on the gas pedal, then turning on the Police sirens and lights. They whined and whined as the car turned around in the street, then sped down it. Rick grabbed his sunglasses and then smirked lightly.

"Ricky, you're so unoriginal." Yumi told her partner.

"What?" Rick asked. "It's a habit."

"Uh, huh." Yumi replied. "Sure." After a five minute drive through the streets of Paris near the Seine River, the Police car stopped to a halt near the front doors to the large, Parisian bank. Charllote was right. It was silent. Rick and Yumi stepped out of their Police car, then slamming the doors on their car. Charllote's car, not parked too far from their car, was in front of Yumi's. Charllote stood beside it as her parnter, Hugh Pieere, stood in the middle of the three way intersection in front of the bank and its steps. Rick walked up to Charllote as Yumi stood around Hugh, who was chewing his early morning bubble gum.

Hugh and Charllote were like friends, just like Yumi and Rick. They did things together with each other's friends, just like Yumi and Rick. Rick and Yumi knew them since the academy. However, they did not see each other a lot when they were on their jobs.

Rick took off his sunglasses in a CSI Miami manner.

"Looks like this party... was a big bummer." Rick said, then taking out his touch phone and playing the screaming part of CSI Miami's theme.

"Nice try, Ricky." Charllote said. "But, let's be serious. I haven't seen anybody coming out from the bank or anywhere near the bank."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Charllote replied. Yumi and Hugh looked at each other as Rick and Charllote discussed the situation.

"So, Yumi, how were you?" Hugh asked.

"Not too bad, Hugh." Yumi replied. Yumi stared awkwardly stared at Hugh as he continued to chew on his gum. "How long have you been chewing on that?"

"About twenty minutes or so." Hugh replied.

"Are you serious, Hugh?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I had nothing better to chew on." Hugh told Yumi, still chewing on his now pale gum piece. At the corner of their eyes, they saw a mild glare on the fourth floor of the bank. Hugh looked up as Yumi did.

"What the hell is that?" Hugh asked. As he asked Yumi, the sound of a sniper rifle echoed through the streets. The bullet flew through his right shoulder, blood spattering onto Yumi as she watched in horror. Hugh fell with a thud as he was knocked unconscious by the round. Charllote and Rick turned to them.

"Holy shit!" Rick yelled, taking out his pistol. Yumi quickly leaned over to Rick and grabbed him by the shoulders. She pulled him along the ground as another sniper bullet was fired, then barely missing Hugh's left leg, blood being dragged along the body.

"Get him outta there!" Charllote yelled, both of them firing their pistols at the glare they saw. Yumi dragged the unconscious Hugh over to a parked sedan across the street to the right, then leaning him over next to the car facing the opposite direction of the bank. She carefully leaned him against the car on his opposite shoulder to not affect his wound. Blood was getting on the silver painted sedan. She then leaned in on her radio to get back up and an ambulance.

"We have an officer down." Yumi said, her pistol in her right hand. "Repeat, we have an officer down. Requesting medical attention and back up immediately." Salvos of pistol shots echoed through the streets.

"Copy that." the department replied. "Sending back up and medical attention ASAP." As she got down on the radio, several armed men from inside the bank rushed outside and onto the steps. They were armed with AK-74s and started firing randomly at their positions. Their faces were masked with black ski masks and they wore green jackets with a white arm band on their right arms with a green phoenix in the middle of it. The bullets flew in literally every direction as they pounded into the cars and cement around them.

"Yumi, come in." Rick said calmly into the radio.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked in reply.

"How's Hugh doin'?" Rick asked, worried.

"He's okay." Yumi replied. "He's not dead. But, it looks like he's bleeding bad."

"Alright, we're gonna go full on these guys." Rick told Yumi. "I know we've never killed people before, but this time, it's gonna have to be a God damn obligation, alright?"

"I understand." Yumi told Rick.

"Alright, just wait until I say three." Rick told her. "One..." Yumi tightened her grip on the pistol and took a deep breath.

"Two..." Yumi looked at Hugh and then kept her head down as the bullets whizzed by her head and the car. She then closed her eyes and then calmed herself down.

"Three!" Rick finally said, Yumi popping out from behind the car. Rick and Charllote popped out from behind their Police cars and started firing at the armed men, bullets whizzing and zooming by. Yumi furiously pulled the trigger rapidly on her pistol, unloading all twelve or so bullets at the armed men. One was hit in the area where the heart is and rolled down the steps. Yumi reloaded her pistol and then aimed at an armed man at the bottom of the steps, leaning against a light post firing at her position. She stayed down until the man unloaded his clip. She popped out as the man reloaded, a salvo of four bullets echoing. One of her bullets hit the man square in the left eye, causing him to fall flat on his back, killing him as blood flowed like a river from his left eye.

She then aimed her pistol at the last guy, who was rushing down the steps. As she tried to get a good shot, bullets from Rick and Charllote rained down onto him. He was being riddled with 9mm bullets, then falling straight down the steps. After the gunfight, Charllote, Yumi, and Rick rushed for the front doors.

"You guys get inside." Charllote said. "I'm staying here with Hugh."

"Alright." Rick said, picking up two AKs from the floor and taking several of their clips. He walked up to Yumi with one AK to hand to her.

"Alright, we have to head in there and see what's what." Rick said, handing her five clips he found off of the dead bodies. He packed four clips into his pockets and then cocked the AK he had in his hands. They then leaned against the front door to the bank and Yumi closed her eyes, preparing to enter the bank.


End file.
